Love Game
by emiopsfanfics
Summary: A sadistic rapist lurks in the shadows of Central. He prays off the first people he can get. It's his game, his rules. All I can say is you better win. I hope I've gotten better at editing since 1 year ago.
1. She Arrives

Yeah! new story! I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning so don't freak. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did all sorts of crazy crap would happen.

A sadistic rapist lurks in the shadows of Central. He prays of the first people he can get. It's his game, his rules. All I can say is you better win.

Love Game

Ch. 1 She Arrives

The room was dark and wreaked of decaying flesh. We were both restrained to a rusty twin bed, legs apart, arms apart, no possible escape, no hope. The chains sliced our wrist and ankles. I could tell they were hurting her more than me. The psycho who brought us here paced the floor in front of the beds. We both flinched when he turned and glared at us with his bloodshot eyes. He then pulled out a large knife and licked the dried blood off it. I knew it had been used about 60 times before us. The sicko then proceeded by stabbing it, in the mattress, between her legs. She shivered and hoped, prayed that the knife in her bed wouldn't be used on her. That someone would rescue them and they could be safe. Her, the one I vowed to protect, the mechanic who gave me strength when I had none. Strength that I now can not return. The girl, the woman who makes me happier than I have ever been. This man was threatening to hurt her, or worse, and all I can do is watch and wait my turn, as he says.

"So..." The rapist stroked his victim's thigh. "What part of you should I love first." And with that he kissed her...and I lost it.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!"

(2 Days Earlier)

"Hey Fullmetal! I have a present arriving for you today." Roy said making a kissy face at Edward.

"Well thanks Colonel, but my mom told me to never accept stuff from creepy, perverted, old men. You should know that." The boy said, backing away from his superior.

Roy smacked his fists on his desk. "You little brat. I go out of my way to invite your girlfriend to Central and all I hear is complaining. I even took some money out of your paycheck so she could buy something sexy to wear for you."

"Girlfriend?" Ed said confused. "You mean Wirny...? WAIT! Winry is NOT my girlfriend!...And you took money out of my paycheck? You son of a b-"

"-Ed!" Al interrupted coming into the office. "Language!"

"Blah, blah. Watch your language, drink your milk, take a shower. Whah...nag some more. Ed mocked. He was getting pretty good at his Al impression.

The younger Elric sighed. He wished his brother wasn't better at being him than he was. "Anyway... Did you hear? Winry is coming today!" Al cheered.

"Oh, I heard." The young alchemist shot a death glare at his boss.

"Whatever... Just wait until she shows up in nothing but a string bakini and red heels. Then you'll thank me."

"Hey!" Ed and Al yelled in unison.

"She's not like that you perverted bast...jerk! Just because all of your women are sluts doesn't mean mine is!" _Wait, did I just say that Winry was "my woman"?_

_...Sluts... _"Aren't you just a little..." Most of Roy's sentence was inaudible but Ed had a pretty good idea of what he was saying. "...Just trying to help...you little-"

"-Well don't. Winry is smart, strong, pretty, and perfect without anything special added." Ed felt the heat creep into his face. _Did I just say that?_

Al started giggling when Ed turned around to see Winry, of all people, standing in the doorway. She was blushing more than he was.

"Really...um..thanks Ed." She said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Wow Winry, you look great!" Al squeaked. He was just as suprized as Ed.

She was wearing a simple, yet elegant, white strapless dress with a baby blue sash around the waist. Complimented with a silver heart locket that belonged to her mother and white wedge shoes. She even had her hair curled. Ed, of course, was dumbfounded by the sight. This wasn't his boyish looking, grease-monkey of a friend he was use to.

"Ah, Miss Rockbell wasn't it nice of Full...Ed to let you buy all of this. Stunning I must say." Roy said in a, I told you fu**ing so tone.

"It was. I never get to buy anything like this. I kinda felt like a princess." As she spoke she twirled to show of her dress. Ed's heart nearly fell out of his chest.

"Yeah, yeah." The lovestruck boy said push Al and Winry out the door. "Gotta go Colonel Bastard. Hotel check-in is at 11:00, plus I don't want you staring at her anymore than possible, Mr. Pervert."

"I'm not a pedofile, you know..." Roy growled.

"If you say so." Ed laughed as he gathered his things.

"Oh and Fullmetal, you owe me for that favor."

"FYI, I don't. My money, my rules. See ya. And with that he was gone.

Roy sat smiling at his desk playing with his pen. "We'll see."

XD End of ch. 1 It's kinda bad because when I was writing this I was watching GAC's county countdown...so kinda distracted. :) Ch. 2 coming soon! So short Im sorry!


	2. Let the Games Begin

Hello Ch. 2 is here! LOL sorry I'm making this up as I go along. Don't hate appreciate!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did, Ed and Winry would have kissed in ch. 108...but what can a girl do.

Love Game

Ch. 2 Let the Games Begin

The drive to the hotel was mostly quiet, except for Ed's squeaking every time he looked at Winry. _Dammit Roy! Why'd he have to be right!... _Ed screamed in his head.

"What's wrong brother? Are you sick or something?" Al said in a concened tone.

"Yeah Ed, you don't look well." Winry leaned in to feel his forehead.

_Aww damn! The dress shows cleavage too! "_Why?..."

"What was that Ed?" Winry said leaning in even closer. He could feel her breath against the side of his face which made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Just a little carsick." The older Elric managed to choked out. He wasn't just going to tell her that he could practically see her...well chest...not that he was looking. He'd be wrenched for sure.

"If you say so." Winry said totally oblivious.

(At the hotel)

"What do you mean, one room?" Ed yelled, grabbing the hotel manager's collar.

"Umm...Well Mr. Elric, sir... We had to give up your second room because you haven't been using it lately...and...well...we have to think of the other guests...and... please don't kill me!" The man looked like he was going to faint under the boy's gaze.

"Do you know who I-"

"-We can handle it sir." Winry interrupted, pulling Ed's hands off the man.

_No we can't! I can't be in the same room as you! _He wanted to scream. "Fine...but don't do it again." Ed spat. The frightened man tossed the room key towards Winry and retreated into his office.

"Jeez Ed! What's the big deal? We used to sleep in the same room all the time when we were kids." Winry said unlocking the door.

"Yeah...well that was before you grew...never mind. Just forget about it." Ed grabbed their bags and attempted to enter the room but was blocked by Al.

"Oh great...Uhhh...brother..."Al said nervously trying to deter his brother from entering. Ed shoved his metal sibling out of the way to see what was so wrong.

"What Alpho...what the hell!" Ed stared in terror as he realized the room only had one bed. One! It was bad enough that they had to share a room and a bathroom, but a bed, oh hell no!

"I'm gonna kill!" Ed yelled before getting a wrench to the head.

"Ed stop overreacting! I thought you said we can handle it?" Winry put her hands on her hips.

Ed grabbed his head in agony. "You said that, plus I think you're under reacting! It is totally inappropriate for us to sleep in the same bed! I mean...it's just...we...we're calling for a roll-a-bed!"

"No we're not!" Winry said stomping her foot and hitting Ed again. "After the way you scared that man, we're lucky to even get extra towels. Why bother? ...And besides, Al is here to keep you in line anyway." She smiled, jumping onto the bed

"What does that mean you bi-!" Ed went to pull her off the bed when Al smacked his older brother with a pillow. "-Al!"

"What? Just keeping you in line."

(XOXO)

Roy looked through the disturbing case file. Every picture and every note was more demented than the last. He felt his body tense as he looked at the disturbing text that filled the pages. "It comes with the job." He sighed sympathetically.

"Sir, what case file are you reviewing?" Hawkeye said entering the room.

"Supposedly a serial rapist wandered into Central about a month ago and has claimed 8 victims, all couples, all brutally raped and murdered. The person who committed these heinous crimes goes by the name of Mr. L and has made finding his victims some sort of sick game. The reports state that this person snatches unsuspecting lovers, and leaves notes and a clues to finding them, that lead to more notes and clues. So far it's been impossible to find the men and women in time. What's even more sickening is that he takes pictures of his prey as he goes along."

"What kind of pictures?" Riza said, even more serious than usual.

"It seems he forces them to wear bizarre costumes and pose, sometimes even smile. He leaves two pictures for every note. Here, take a look." Roy passed a picture and one of the more recent and less disturbing notes to the Lieutenant, who examined them with sharp eyes. The picture had a couple on it, both Amestrian, wearing wedding attire. The note was typed on a big, red heart. "Notice how the M's are capitalized and that he doesn't use punctuation marks." Roy stated.

**tic tock tick tock in My world there is no clock  
shall she die shall he die  
step up to play My gaMe give it a try  
if you give up and have had enough  
i will win and take there love  
sincerely Mr l**

"Maybe he doesn't use proper punctuation because that would follow grammar rules. He's probably telling us he doesn't follow standards and that this is his game, his rules." Riza pondered aloud.

"If that's the case, this guy must think he's god or something. Arrogant son of a bitch." Roy growled.

"What about the M's? Could that be a clue we're overlooking?" She passed the note and picture back to Roy after making sure she had a good look.

"Maybe it could be a certain typewriter, but finding it would be impossible. There are about 30 different models and with all the people who own one, it would be impervious to even search for."

"What about his new pray? Does he leave clues as to who he will kidnap next?"

Roy put the unsettling note and folder back in the drawer. "No. So far the couples he chooses are at random and all have been kidnapped at night."

"How do you know?"

"The bastard is so egotistic that he leaves a broken watch, with the exact time he captured them, at the scene." Roy said clinching his fists.

"But why would he do that?" She put her hand on Roy's shoulder to calm him. "It seems gratuitous to me."

"Remember, there is no time in his world." Roy sighed.

"Well if that is the case sir, then the next time this guy strikes, we play by his rules and hopefully win."

"No Lieutenant, we will win."

(XOXO)

"Oh, so you're staying here, and with your girlfriend no doubt." The mysterious man said watching the friends enter the hotel. "What a lucky break for me that I would actually get to use the Fullmetal Alchemist and his beautiful friend as my pawns. Hehe...This will be the best round yet."

Eww...suspense lol not really XD So review, fave and thanks for reading! Lol this bad guy kinda reminds me of Mr. Yang from Psych...except Mr. Yang is a woman...and not a rapist lol


	3. We're the Pawns!

Love Game

Ch. 3 We're the Pawns?

"You of all people are asking me on a date?" Winry couldn't possibly believe Edward Elric, her unromantic, oblivious idiot of a friend was asking her out on a date. It had to be some sort of sick joke.

"...NO!...I...mean as friends...and Al was going to join us but he doesn't eat...and he suggested that I need to loosen up...and...hehe..." Ed pulled nervously on his collar which was, at this point in time, starting suffocating him. "Do you want dinner or not." He tried not to look at her and her, recently noticed, chest that was so voluptuous and perfect. ...Damn these teenage hormones!

...Of course Ed doesn't see me that way... The girl unraveled the sash she was twirling around her finger. "Yes I would love to join you for dinner Ed." Winry said bluntly. "Where do you suggest we eat then, mister I'm too cool for women."

"What is that supposed to ..." Ed remembered Al giving him a speech on how to win Winry's affection. Although he didn't remember the whole talk, he did remembered the part where Al told him to stoke her hair and kiss her hand like a gentleman. "Be suave and be proper." His younger brother drilled into his head. Who is he, Roy? Ed brushed back his freshly combed hair and ignored the comment. "We can go wherever you want Win." Ed said in a nonchalant and almost sexy tone. Aww... damn that sounded creepy! The alchemist screamed in his head. Winry on the other hand, was surprised at how chill Ed was being. He had his hair brushed for once, was wearing a hot, white button up with quarter length sleeves, loose tie around his muscular neck, and rather suave black slacks.

...How long was he preparing to ask me to dinner? She thought after she got a good look at how well he cleaned up. "Oh well thanks for asking Ed, but you know Central more than I do. Why don't you decide." Ed racked his brain for a suitable restaurant. Most of the places he had eaten at were...well they couldn't be called restaurants, more like dives, and the diners were kinda rough...and murderous looking... so that eliminated all the places he'd concidered. Then an idea popped into his mind. He remembered Roy going on about this place where he had taken his many girlfriends. What was it called? He pondered. Oh yeah, The Chandeliers Restaurant. "Five star places win em' over every time." Roy would brag like the player he was. "How bout' The Chandeliers? I hear it's pretty classy, if you can handle it."

"Pft...Can you handle it, mister just get me a happy meal?" Winry rebuked.

Again with the mister... "Suave, Ed. Suave..." He chided himself, then put on a cute smile. "Sure...Mrs. Rockbell. Only the best."

(XOXO)

"That was the best meal I've ever had." Winry said smiling. "You've outdone yourself Ed and this place is so beautiful." Winry looked at all the rich looking people in their seats, except for a few who looked out of place, but she didn't complain. They were misfits in this atmosphere too. "Thanks for everything." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ...Damn it! Roy was right again. Ed thought sipping his orange soda furiously.

"...What? Oh, no problem Win." Ed realize he was turning pink. The lighting of the restaurant made Winry look radiant...and that dress... The waiter interrupted the boy's blushing moment, by handing him the check, causing Ed to flinch at the price, which was way more that he expected.

Winry saw her friend jerk when he received the bill. "Let me see the price, Ed." Winry took the check from Ed before he could snatch it back. Surprisingly she didn't shudder at the number. "If you don't have enough I could handle it Ed." The girl said taking out her wallet. Ed quickly put his hands over hers. "No Win, that would be ungentlemanly of me. The man always pays, especially when the young lady had done so much for the man." Ed sounded confident in his words for once and, had so far, successfully kept his composure throughout the date.

"Well, thanks Ed. That's very kind of you." Winry stared at her friend as he rummaged though his wallet. He looked and acted so differently from himself the whole night. After a few minutes of searching, the boy managed to find enough money to pay for the meal...well in Ed's case...a feast.

"That'll cover it, tip n' all." Ed said in a silly accent, causing Winry to giggle. "You ready to go?" The boy reached his hand.

"Sure." She took his hand and they both jumped when contact was made. Ed felt his manly facade melt away under Winry's touch and he began to sweat. Her warmth felt good and he was glad he reached out to her with his flesh hand. The two rarely made contact with each other yet the touch was almost natural.

"Ladies first." Ed said as he held the door for his date. ...Why am I saying this crap?

(XOXO)

The duo made their way down the quiet streets of Central hand in hand, that is, until they got into an argument on who was the better singer.

"You've never heard me sing, Winry, not in my real voice. At least I don't sound like I'm skinning a cat!" Ed put his hands on his hips for emphasis. She just had to bring up an incident when they were five. Five! It wasn't his fault Al dared him to serenade her with a freaking opera song...at least he made some money off the deal. And why did she have to bring up every little thing...women...

"Hmph...at least-" Winry was about to give her side of the argument when a sudden feeling of extreme nausea came over her.

"I don't feel so good, Ed." Winry said slowing down her pace.

"What's wrong?" He said forgetting the petty argument. "Was it something you ate?"

"I don't know. One minute I was fine, then the next I feel sick-" Winry put her hand to her mouth as if she was about to throw up. "I-" The teen dropped to her knees and started to dry heave.

"Breathe, Winry" Ed said trying to prevent her from vomiting, especially on that new dress. Ed kneeled down and rubbed her back. "You didn't...put a date rape drug in my drink did you Ed!..." Winry said partially gagging.

"No!...I wouldn't do that! I'm not Roy- I..." Suddenly Edward's vision became foggy and he began feeling dizzy. What's happening to us Ed thought as he frantically looked around for someone to help. The streets were bare and he couldn't see a thing. I can't let her know something's wrong... Ed thought a bit panicked.

"Don't worry, Win, your gonna be okay. I- I don't feel-" Ed felt like his head was going to explode and collapsed to the ground, crushing Winry. The girl felt a big gash form on the back of her head as she made impact with the cold streets.

"Ed-" The girl attempted to push herself out from under the unconscous boy and began to scream, realizing that they were in danger. "Help! Somebody!" The world around her started to go black as large amounts of red spilled onto the hard concrete. She closed her eyes and all she could her was a menacing ticking sound.

(XOXO)

Winry slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She couldn't remember what happen, just that Ed was on top of her and she fainted. Ed. Where was he. The girl jerked up but was thrown back in the bed by the tight restraints around her wrist and ankles, causing her to swear from the pain. What kind of hostile place is this she wondered and how did she even get here. Whoever got a hold of her wasn't someone to take lightly. She could tell by the smell of blood. After a few minutes of silence she managed to choke out a few words. "Is anyone there? Just wait til' I get free and kick your ass." Winry sneered in the cold and silent darkness. She believed she was alone until she heard footsteps coming from the corner of the room. "Come out! I'm not scared of you!" Winry balled her hands into fist, not that it would help.

"Oh good, a feisty one. I love fireballs like you sweetheart." The voice was soothing yet menacing at the same time.

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me." Winry tried to keep her self as composed as possible. She didn't want to show weakness to a creep or whoever it was keeping her in this place.

"That's a simple question, babe. I'm Lawlette, this is my game and you and your friend are my beautiful little game pieces."

LOL Another lame ch. Have you ever wanted to write a story and the words just don't come out...like now...ugh and I imagine Mr. L's voice to sound like an evil version of Johnny Yong Bosch's voice. XD Sexy yet menacing ya know XD Muhahahahah gonna get crazy next ch.! I will get to the plot!


	4. Red Heart

I'm sorry I haven't updated! School is so... it takes up too much time!  
"In my world time stands still"  
"Shut up Lawlette!"

I SUCK AT WRITING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Love Game

Ch 4. Red Heart

"Brother and Winry must be having a fun time." Al said as he flipped through his newly acquired book. The clock had just struck 11:00 and the hallways out his door had become silent. Hopefully brother didn't get some naughty, teenage idea and seduce poor, innocent Winry... Al put down his romance novel and looked out the foggy window. His new obsession with the intriguing, and somewhat dirty things had actually given him some helpful insight the last few days, not that Al would attribute his new found knowledge to the forbidden texts. Al sighed as he drew a lonely frowny-face on the window. "If they don't come back soon I'm going to worry."

(XOXO)

The boy awoke slowly and awkwardly. His head was throbbing and he didn't remember anything, even falling on his unsuspecting friend. What happened? The boy pondered in his head. I was just walking home with Win and everything went blank. At least I'm home... Wait this doesn't feel boy, finally regaining all of his senses, realized he wasn't in his normal, and somewhat cozy hotel bed. The room didn't smell like the oil Winry had spilled on the rug...which Ed had to pay for and there was a hostile feeling that he couldn't get rid of. Edward attempted to lift his mangle body but was constricted and thrown back onto the bed. "What the hell?" Ed whispered realizing the danger he could possibly be in. Damn, who did this? He thought pulling at the rusty chains cutting his flesh wrist. Ed flinched from the slice. At least he had one automail arm, but why wasn't he able to move it? Ed looked to see most of the wires ripped out. Winry was going to kill the person who did this... Crap was Win here too?

"Winry are you in here?" Ed said, his voice a little shaky. There was a creaking sound coming from the left side of the room and a soft whisper from a voice he hoped he wouldn't here. Not in a place like this.

"Ed! Are you okay?" She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. "Is he still in the room?"

The boy's eyes shifted around the room then back to her's. "Who, where is he?" A soft, soothing chuckle came from what seemed to be a couch in the darkest side of the room. The man who was lounging on the couch stood up and walked over to the boarded window. The small amount of light revealed the main details of his face. This was the first Winry had seen him because he had been taunting her from the shadows. He had shaggy brown hair and what she could tell cold, hard brown eyes. His smile he gave them was almost charming and even in his rugged state, he still appeared to be elegant in a way.

"I see you're both awake. I kind of enjoyed watching you sleep but then again I really want to get to know you...what makes you tick..." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at Edward then Winry. "Well Miss Rockbell, I presume? Introduce me to your lovely friend with the automail arm I had so much fun destroying." Winry flinched when she heard he had destroy her newest model.

"I..." She choked back her words when he stared at her. Ed tried not to say anything to this unknown enemy because if he ran his mouth it may be bad for both of them.

"It's impolite to ignore a question, love. Let me ask you again...Who-is-your-friend...? He shifted on the balls of his heals as he looked at Ed, almost as if he was boasting, like he knew the answer.

"...Ed-" Winry turned her head away from his intimidating eyes. He seemed to be mentally undressing her.

"Look at me when I talk to you... And who am I, Winry?"

"I..." The girl had been too scared to even listen to him before, and all she could see were his satanic eyes. "I- can't remember..."

"You...you don't remember?..." Extreme rage filled his whole body, like he was possessed, and leaped grabbing Winry's face. "HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER MY NAME? A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE YOU REMEMBERS THE NAME OF EVERY MAN SHE MEETS! YOU LOVE TO SEE MEN OBSESS OVER YOU! I THOUGHT ALL WHORES DID THAT! AND IT'S LAWLETTE YOU BITCH! The girl started violently shaking as he threw down her head.

Ed couldn't take his silence anymore. "Winry is not a whore or a bitch, you shit!" Lawlette now turned to Ed, and in a blink of an eye, he had is first facade back on, almost like a second soul inhabited his body.

"Ah Edward, I almost forgot you were there. You've been so quiet and me and your girl have been having so much fun."

"Fun, you really are a sick bastard." Ed said scowling.

"hehe...I see...you want some attention? ...You're jealous." Lawlette leaned over Ed's face, his breath hitting the alchemist's forehead, as he whispered. "You just want me to do all the things you could never dream of doing to her...and you... a teenage boy like you must be curious...about men...you'd know that Fullmetal." Edward gulped. He had never been this scared in his life, but he'd certainly never show it. "...Like me."

Edward suddently headbutted the man causing him to stumble to the floor. "Fuck off!" He said as he flipped him off. "We'll never give in to a sicko like you!" Instead of yelling, like Ed expected, Lawlette slowly arose and pulled out a knife. "Johnny, Marissa, Raymond, Sarah, Lewis, Meredith, Andrew, Elizabeth, and all my victim's... And then there were my unknown victims... all women at the time, before I started my new game. Becca, Michelle, Emily, Haley, and Holley. Oh Holley...or Jane Doe 27 as her grave says...she was my first...hehe. It's good to see you guys again." He licked the rusty knife pleasurably, cutting his own tongue in the process. Blood dripped down the already red stained knife. "Every single one of them were amazing.

Winry began to lose it at the words coming of that guy's mouth. She didn't know any of these lost souls, but she knew they didn't deserve an end as execrable as that. A human's life is precious, a gift. How could anyone destroy something graciously given them... or someone else's. "-W...why?" Winry said holding back her tears. "All those people... They didn't do anything to you!" Instead of hurt, anger errupted in her words. "You're so selfish!"

"hehe...HAHAHAHA...Selfish? Selfish? I own you! One is all! All is one! I am the one and the only. I have all the people I could want! Nobody has done anything to stop me not even God! If I was doing wrong, karma would surely catch up to me by now! I was chosen to do as I please, time doesn't even falter me! So you can't call me selfish when my hoarding is of the grace of God! The man then stabbed the knife into the girl's matress. "I own you..."

(XOXO)

Al was tired of waiting. Midnight... He thought as he paced the floor. His body didn't sleep and his mind didn't slow, even when he tried to rationalize the situation. Brother and Winry lost track of time. He kept saying in his mind. When Al lost his body and the loss of fear for his own sake, he always became twice as worried when it came to Ed. Probably because he had to use some of the left over fear. He would think sometimes, but tonight he wasn't just worried, he was panicked. Alphonse had a terrible fealing, almost supernatural. He could sense danger or that something was amiss and he could help but think it was linked to his brother. "That's it." The younger Elric dashed for the door. "Gotta make sure. Gotta make sure." The boy kept saying as he made it to the lobby. He search everywhere in the eastern district of Cental. Ed just happened to forget to mention where he was going so finding him was a challenge. "Nobody is out this late..." He whispered rounding a street next to some apartment buildings. The darkness crept up like a panther and suddenly Al got the feeling again, stronger this time. He ran towards wherever the feeling was telling him, and thats when he saw it. A lonely red heart, a broken clock, and a photograph. The armor slowly, creeking, approached it and what he saw made his metal heart fall. Ed and Winry unconscious in a picture that was ripped in half. Al quickly picked up the blood colored heart and read:

**tic tock tick tock in My world there is no clock  
shall edward die shall winry die  
step up to play My gaMe give it a try  
if you give up and have had enough  
i will win and take there love  
sincerely Mr l  
ill keep them safe for you alphonse**

"Oh no! I got to get the Colonel!"

Yeah it's been foreverz! I try to update again! lol I love Law and Order SVU...


	5. Do You Have the Will? Do I?

Wow, I've gotten so old! Welcome back and thanks for waiting! To be honest there was a long time where I didn't write because I lost the inspiration to…. but now my friends have helped me renew my passion for writing and I'm grateful! So without further ado here is the new chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy! PS. I hope I'm not too flowery in my writing… I've been told that before… lol I like descriptions….

Silence and frustration suffocated the soldiers who paced the cramped room. Sweat slowly gathered on all of their worried faces as stacks of papers began piling the familiar wooden desks. One by one came the manilla folders and bags of evidence which revealed the sickening pleasures of an unknown assailant. Then there was the young boy in the middle of it all. He was thrust into this game with no warning, no confidence of victory. He had seen the pictures and the blood stained notes which the young Lieutenant had carelessly left in his sight. -And he thought he had already seen hell…

(XOXO)

"Alphonse?" came a calming voice from the doorway. Riza had been watching him stare at the photographs and clues the whole time he had been sitting there. "It'd be beneficial to us all if you could give us your statement on what happened tonight." _We can't keep him out any longer, even if he is a child. _She thought to herself. _He needs to know what he's getting himself into… or better yet, his best friends._

The armor slowly arose, eyes still dazed. "Y-Yes, ma'am" he said in a shaky and almost pathetic voice. As he walked into the office, everyone seemed to stop and stare at the boy who never seemed to lose his cool, and yet was somehow broken and trembling.

"Now Alphonse, I need you to give me a calm, and understandable account of what happened and where you found this evidence. " The officer said handing the recently bagged items to the boy. _ He's smart_, _but_ _how could he have accurately predicted that Al would find the first clues… was he watching them?_ She thought as the boy gathered his thoughts.

"See, Brother and Winry went out to eat together around 9:00 and were suppose to come back at 11. I-I thought maybe they were having so much fun that they lost track of time… If I had of gone with them or went looking for them earlier then maybe this wouldn't of happened." The boy whimpered as he slowly began to lose composure. "They're probably being tortured right now as I sit here and wait! It's my fault they're probably dead and I-!"

"Thats enough, Al!" The Colonel said walking angrily in the doorway with yet another stack of documents. "Fullmetal wouldn't want you talking like that!"

"Sir, we're inside!" The female officer said jumping out of her chair to face him. He ignored her and continued to yell, gathering everyone's attention.

"This is nobodies fault, got it! This is the work of some psycho path who has taken away a good man and woman for his sick fantasies. Instead of sitting around worrying about what could of happened, you need to worried about what's happening now! It's the older brother's job to take care of the weak, but now that that brother is gone, that job is passed to you!" The Colonel threw down his stack and slumped in his chair, panting after his strong hearted rant. "In the face of adversity, it takes a strong man to stand up and an even stronger man to fight. So are you going to sit there and whine or got and get your goddamned brother…"

Alphonse sat looking at the lonely items in his hands. He couldn't even bring himself to look into Roy's burning, raven eyes.

"Excuse me, Sir. I believe we need to talk." The Lieutenant said quickly grabbing Roy by the arm and pulling him into the hallway.

"Ouch! What's this about Lieuten-"

"That was a little harsh, don't you agree?" She said cutting him off. "I mean, the boy needs to know the truth about the situation and all, but yelling at him for his feelings of guilt is ludicrously out of place. His brother and that poor girl are in some godforsaken place with a sicko who wants to use them for all they have and dump them like yesterday's trash. Of course he would blame himself. His brother was always there for him, but when it mattered most, he wasn't there for his brother…" She paused and looked into frustrated eyes. "Just like the way you felt about Maes' death…." She said going off into a whisper.

There was a long drawn out silence between the two, then Roy looked up and gave a sorrowful smiled.

"You're right. I forget that the boy isn't one of us… He doesn't have a soldier's heart… a soldiers facade. See, you forget your feelings when you've been a soldier for as long as I have… That person you pretend to be- that stone cold killer inside, which tells you to detach yourself from any real emotion, consumes your thoughts… That thing in your head tells you this pain is inevitable and that there is no remorse in life, in love- in war. You are taught to believe its lies from the beginning of your training. ...Even still, everything you know comes crashing down when it's one of your comrades- no, your brothers and sisters lives that are on the line. Even we can't suppress those emotions we so desperately try to silence."

"Sir, are you sure we can handle this case." She said grabbing Roy's shaking hands.

"There is no doubt in my mind. We will find this creep and take him down… for the sake of those kids. I'll be there for them… not like I was for Hughes."

(XOXO)

The sadistic man slowly walked back into the shadows from wince he came. The two captives held there breaths, not knowing his true intensions. Then the man returned carrying a small looking object which neither of them could make out. Then came the words neither of them were expecting to hear. "Picture Time."


	6. Picture Day

I need glasses…. Haha… I never have time to do anything. But I feel like writing while waiting for my tv shows to start. So here it is. :D And I won't try to be so wordy this chapter. Haha I was told that I monologue too much. (Sooo true lol Darn me and my Thomas Jefferson style of writing!) (By that I mean- as you know… my writing is really flowery…) :) Lol anyway… I need more confidence… Enjoy.

PS ( A few random rants.) Why does anime on adult swim come on sooo late now? It sucks…. and why couldn't Christopher Meloni still play Eliot on Law and Order SVU? He was so hot and such a great actor! Why do they have to keep killing Kenny McCormick on South Park? I mean-like- omg those bastards! And what is with all the fan service for guys nowadays? I want to see some hot dudes! Not some chick's rack! Hahaha If you are still reading this…. I'm sorry for that loll :) I'm nothing like the way I write come to think of it…. it's like I'm a different person on fanfiction. ;D I'm usually so shy. (and I never curse in public or out loud for that matter) Just when I write lol….)

Dude, I totally just change pov willy nilly. Why did I even start writing a story like this? Oh, yeah… television… and my friend's influence….and my love for criminal investigation… Lol I get some weird reviews sometimes XD I love it haha (People are like "Why would you write something like this? It's sick… I loved it XD") I love people… ;)

**Dang I made a lot of typos in the previous chapters…. OMG I WAS NOT A GOOD WRITER AT 13 YEARS OLD! LOL (So if the previous chapters were poorly edited please blame me because I was only 13…. and inexperienced…. and if I make a lot of errors now… just blame me for sucking at writing…well creative writing…I write some amazing essays. lol) **

Love Game

Ch. 6 Picture Day

As the man drew closer he sat down his large old fashioned camera, studied the teens intensely for a moment, and proceeded to leave the room. "I have the perfect thing for these two." He whispered quietly to himself as he shut the creaking door behind him. Edward and Winry held their breaths, not daring to make a sound as he was gone. Edward gave Winry an assured look but she could not see, for tears were still welling in her eyes. All she could see- all she could think about were those people he had murdered. Violated. Tortured. Those humans, mutilated beyond recognition; humiliated in their most vulnerable hour. She could only imagine the faces of the families who lost their loved ones. _Family_, she thought. Granny and Al… What would become of them. Al would never return to his body and Granny would die alone and heartbroken. These painful thoughts raced though her mind as she tried to choke back the sobs.

Edward could hear her faint whimpers, but no words came to his mouth. It seemed that everything he said, ever curse that came out of his mouth, upset Winry and amused their kidnapper. Besides, nothing he could say to her would help ease the pain- help them live; overcome the fear in both their hearts. Nothing. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he wouldn't be able to protect her from what was to come. She would eventually cry out his name as that man touched her, and he couldn't do anything about it. The thought made him want to vomit. Then again, what would happen to him? This demon of a man would proceed to violate him as well… but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered if Winry was the one hurting. As the seconds rolled by like hours, the choked back sobs became more frequent. Ed knew she was trying not to cry will all her might, because of the deal they had made. Their deal said that Winry couldn't cry until Ed and Al got their bodies back, and when she did, It would be a joyous cry, a cry of happiness for them. He tried to smile at the thought. Even in such a horrified state, she remained loyal to him. But no, this cry, the one she tried to smother, was filled with anger and sorrow; The cry of a soon to be victim._ Victim_…. The word rang in his mind. _We might end up like that woman_…. He thought. Edward remembered a woman who was attacked in Resembool when he was a child. At the time, he didn't understand the severity of the situation but now, now it was all so clear. She was raped in a sheep field by a man who came in on a train from Creta. He was an illegal immigrant, with an extensive criminal record, coming to join the "illustrious" Amestrian black market. Apparently, the woman was walking home from work when the man came up from behind and started to take advantage of her. He was planning to take her off and sell her, but she finally regained her strength and got away. After that, well, she rarely ever came outside and when she did, she would look at the pasture to the west and cry. The cry was so heart wrenching that the children would take a different road to school just to avoid hearing it. When Ed and Al asked their mother about the sad lady that lived near the school, she told them that a man had touched her without permission and hit her real bad. The pain that Edward heard in that lady's cry- that extreme emotional distress- would soon radiated in Winry's cries… maybe his… and that killed him inside. _No! I cannot hear her cry like that!_ He screamed in his head. _Forget the odds, I'm going to save us, just wait!_

(XOXO)

The door slowly creeped open and there stood Mr. L holding two peculiar outfits. One was an extravagant looking garment that was jeweled and vividly colored. The other looked like a plain white sheet made into a dress. It was ragged and worn. Lawlette threw the princely looking garment at Edward and the tattered one at Winry.

"Today, we are going to play dress up and have a photo shoot of my favorite two prisoners." He licked his lips as he looked at Edward. "You, young man, are going to play the Xerxian prince in this shoot. Your gold hair and eyes are so beautiful…stimulating. " Then he turned and looked at Winry with disgust. "And you, my wilting rose, are going to be his love slave."

"Are you serious?" Ed managed to squeak out as he looked at Winry. She was shaking at the thought of wearing such a crude garment, especially in front of her best friend. "Do you know how low and degrading you really are?" Ed yelled. The rapist, smiling, walked over to Ed and whispered in his ear.

"Haha… If you don't like it, then I could try to capture both of you naked. I've always wanted to try artistic nude shots." And with that, Ed closed his eyes and said, "We'll do whatever you want…just -just not that."

"Good…" He said as he stepped over to Winry's bed. Expecting more verbal abuse, the young woman ducked her head down. Instead of yelling, the man pulled out a rusty key and started unlocking the restraints around her wrists and ankles. "I'll dress you first. You don't pose as much of a threat to me as your boyfriend over there. -Oh and don't struggle… you wouldn't want me to mutilate that pretty face before the picture, now would you?" She gulped as he grabbed her wrists and began pulling her to another room. "No, I can do it myself!" She screamed as he started opening the door. "Please don't take me away from Ed! Edward stop him! No, I don't want to be alone with you!"

"Hey, stop it now you bastard! What kind of man are you?" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. Edward kept taunting the man, but Mr. L ignored him continued to force Winry to let go of the door. _Think Edward… You need to say something to get his attention… spark his interests. _"H-Hey, L guy! Take me first…and you can do whatever you want!" Nothing. _Think Edward, think! _ "L-Let me do it! I can dress her myself!" His heart dropped as the words poured off of his lips and the whole room seemed to stop with his words. The man's hands slowly slipped off the young girl who continued to clench onto the frame of the door. The tension in the room grew and the man's face became blank . Then, in the corner of his mouth, a small smile began to form. "Interesting…. I've never watched my subjects interact intimately before. Yes…yes... This could be a learning experience."

_Learning experience…subjects? _Edward thought to himself as the man began unlocking his chains.

"I expect your best behavior if you want to see your friend alive in the next few minutes." The man threatened as Ed got up. Edward knew he couldn't fight with one hand, and he could feel the man was more powerful and vicious than he let on, so he submitted. The room he put them in was not gruesome like their "holding cell" but filled with many vanities, costumes, and props. _A theater! _Edward immediately thought. They must be under a theater or something similar. _If only we could contact the Colonel or Al then maybe-_ Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when the wicked man pushed him into Winry.

"Now, dress her so I can study you! Boy, put this on too!" The man threw the two costumes at them again. Edward froze as he looked back at the man. "Now… I want to see you undress her like you would on your wedding night; softly… maybe rough… whatever works for you and your tastes."

Edward turned back to Winry who was shaking violently. With Edward's only arm, he grabbed her hand and begin to lean his lips into her neck as if he was going to kiss her. As his breath began to touch her neck, the girl cringed expecting a kiss; however, a soft whisper came instead. "I'm going to close my eyes when I do this, so don't be afraid when I undress you…or when I hold you, I'm just acting. I promise I won't embarrass you -what I mean is touch you in-inappropriately- like that man…" Edward ran his fingers through the girl's hair when he saw the criminal looking suspiciously at them. "…and Winry…I-I'm going to get you out of here….I-I'm going to protect you, I promise. As Edward said his final word, he wrapped his hand around her waist and turned just so his eyes were out of sight. He shut them and slowly began to unzip Winry's dress. As Edward undressed the girl, pretending to kiss her neck as he went, the man studied Ed's movements and looked as if he was questioning every "kiss", every touch. Edward couldn't tell if the man was trying to "learn" from watching them or if he was getting turned on… and that disgusted him. As he began to slip off the dress, he turned once again -his back facing Mr. L with Winry in front- to make sure Winry's body was out of sight from that man. Then he took the costume he had draped over his shoulder and slipped it over Winry's head. "You got it, Win?" He whispered as he pretended to kiss her face.

"Yes… thank you, Edward." She said teary eyed.

"Very beautiful, Mrs. Rockbell. Our king is a very lucky man… but not as lucky as me…. Now you, get into your costume we need to take these before I lose my vision."

After the young teens had dressed in the strange garments, the man sat them in front of a large white screen with a single wooden chair. "Now, what I want you to do, Edward, is to sit in that chair. Yes, now what I want you to do is sit tall and proud like an emperor. That's it. And you, girl. I want you to sit here on the floor. Yes, very nice. Now, caress his leg and look as if you are begging for him to love you like his own empress." Winry did as the man said and wrapped her arms around Edward's strong legs. She looked humiliated having to act as a concubine and Ed could see it on her face. "Yes, perfect… except for one thing…" Lawlette quickly approached the young girl and crouched to where his eyes met hers. Then he averted his gaze lower and reached for the front of the small garment. "You aren't revealing enough. You are his goddess of beauty, a sexual fantasy, and you need to at least look the part." He said as he pulled the front of the dress lower, almost exposing her chest entirely. As the girl went to cover her chest, the man angered by the motion, began hitting her with all his might. "How dare you try to cover yourself and go against my vision!" He yelled.

"Don't you ever hit her like that again!" Ed said throwing a punch at the sadistic man. The man swiftly caught Ed's fist and twisted his arm, causing the boy to fall out of the chair onto the ground. "Ahhhh…. dammit!"

"What did I tell you ,Edward? Didn't I tell you to behave? Do you want me to cut up your girl's face so badly that not even you can identify her? Don't underestimate me you little shit! I told you that this is my game, and I always win!"

(XOXO)

"When is this guy going to send his first damn clue?" The Colonel yelled furiously hitting his desk. "That's one of my men out there… " He put his head in his hands as he sighed. Suddenly, the Lieutenant came bursting into the office full speed and out of breath.

"Colonel, Colonel! We have it! We - We have the first clue!"

**Once again, I apologize for my awful grammar and how this story was written in the previous chapters… I was young… I'm from the south and it's hard to not write the way I talk…. ya know how it is… plus I'm not aiming to be a writer… I just write for funsies! I hope you are enjoying such a sadistic story… cuz I'm having fun writing it XD **


End file.
